Things You Can't Forget
by snowxhanyouxqueen
Summary: Sesshomaru didn't have the happy childhood you all think. And on one of his visits to the Western Castle's brother clan, He remembers why he hated the new lord so much. It's not everyday you get to play the victim...SessxOC


It wasn't like I really wanted to go there. It's not like anything good ever came from seeing them. But when you're a Lord of a land that could easily be taken over by a larger clan(or one that actually had members) you needed to be on good terms with them.

It's demon logic. Smile and suck it up and the clans will leave you alone. Plus, when you're alone, the only one living in that damned, cursed castle, the only_daiyoukai_left, you needed company. I was lonely, I was upset, I wanted things I couldn't have, and I knew it would be selfish of me to try and drag Inuyasha into this with me. He didn't belong in this demon politic shit, and he didn't belong with me. Even if I wanted to keep him forever.

So walking up the steps of the Eastern Castle, I thought of all the possible things I could say to avoid contact with the Lord. _I apologize, but my visit will be brief. I am only here to check up on my brother clan._or possibly, _I'm very sorry, but I am only here to pay visit to a couple graves and then I'll be on my leave._No, those were what Inuyasha would call….Lame. I'm Lord Sesshomaru, I do not run from "bullies" and I am not ashamed of being the last of my kind.

But of course my thoughts were cut short as I was greated by none other than the Lord himself. Lord Katsurou was a very large Daiyoukai. The same age as me, he was 6'11" and much like my father, all muscle. He resorted more to brute strength and epic battles than poison, acrobatics and hunting like myself. We were different, very different, and the only way we could even be similar was the crescent moon on our heads.

The crescent is a status symbol. It means you're of royalty. It's a mark from birth and you knew you belonged when you had one. Inuyasha and Father don't, they aren't royal and that means I'm only half. You could say I am quite glad that the old man's features are lost in time. The last thing I need is to be called a half-breed myself. But me and Katsurou were both Lords. If anything his greeting me was part of his job.

He smiled and bowed, which I returned as I should, though my body wanted to betray me and punch him into the castle walls. "Lord Katsurou.." I said, straightening again. "It is much a surprise to see you as a doorman."

"Lord Sesshomaru, it is my duty of the lord of the house to greet all my guests! Especially an old friend and fellow lord of his lands." The demon said, chuckling as he stuck his hand out. "I've been travelling. Shake my hand, Sesshomaru. It's apparently like bowing but for western countries."

I tried my best not to roll my eyes and grasped his hand as he instructed, giving him a firm shake before ripping my hand away. "How has you castle been? I do hope that things have been alright since your father's unfortunate and early death."

A strong arm wrapped around my armoured shoulders and the demon sighed. "Well…I do miss him. I'm sure you still miss your father too, though it has been nearly 200-300 years since his. But it's been 50 and it's been hard. We weren't expecting it since mother had left us all 100 years after my birth." Kasturou sighed and smiled. "But the castle has been alright. Everyone is just fine and I haven't had a challenger in days!"

"You don't say…" I mumbled and looked around, taking in the scene of children and their ladies in the gardens, the demon men working hard and training their sons. I hadn't seen anything like that in my lands since before Father and I left for Field Training. It was definitely something I missed seeing…

I was pulled from my thoughts as I realized that Katsurou was still showing me around and blabbering about how he had to go slay a human village because he was so bored. And then how he had feasted on their hearts and drank their sake till he puked. "Lovely." I replied and noticed that we weren't going to the tea room or the throne room.

He was taking me to the chambers.

"Kasturou….Where exactly are you taking me, and why?" I asked him, my voice cold for the same reason it always was. _Hide your emotions from your enemy because he will use them against you_my mother had told me.

"My bed chambers." Was the reply I received and I found myself shoved into the dark room.

I stumbled and finally found my footing, whirling around with red eyes. "You mutt!" I cried and charged, poison dripping from my raised claws. Well mother, I guess I never really learned that lesson well enough…It was hard to stay stone cold with this burly beast of a man when he pissed me off all the time. Things like this. Shoving me around and being so casual about it. We were both Lords and he was treating me like a commoner!

Just as I reached him I found my wrist in another hand and a fist to my face. I grunted, feeling myself fly a little in the air and finally hitting the wall.

I slumped to the floor and snarled as he stalked towards me, grabbing me by my hair and lifting me up to eye level.

"Tsk..Sesshomaru…You know I hate it when you fight back. What happened to the little friend I had way back in the day you silently let me do as I pleased?" Lord Kasturou snickered and stalked towards the bed, dragging me across the floor.

I found myself stripped before I could protest, armour, kimono and haori off, my obi suddenly around my wrists. "Bastard!" I snarled and snapped my jaws at his hand as it tried to touch my face. "Untie me, you foul bitch!"

"Not likely, Sesshomaru." How did I lose so much time? How was it that I couldn't remember how I let myself be pushed onto my knees in the centre of the the bed, that my pale skin was completely exposed and my ass was up for the taking?

It was not a good feeling to have such a caloused hand wrap around me, to have it stroke my limp length to try and get me to his level of erotic pleasure. I didn't like it. I didn't like the feeling of his intrusion, the roughness of his hips as they slammed against me. My eyes widened and I roared in anger, trying to move and get away from that…bloody massive girth.

But just as I was about to twist away, Katsurou rolled his hips and pounded himself back in, forcing the tip of his member right into that spot. The prostate gland. Gods…if it was anyone else but him…Inuyasha, one of the other demon men, anyone, I would have cried out in pleasure instead of howling in protest.

But always….always….my body betrayed me like it often does. I was hard, I was mewlind for fuck sake I was crying. "Ahhnn!…H-hahh-hah….uuhnnn!" I bit into one of the pelts and trembled as Kasturou roughly forced himself in and out of me.

I felt him stop a moment and bury himself deep in me, forcing a very loud moan from both of us. I glanced behind me to find Katsurou's golden eyes roaming my sweaty body, his mouth grinning, making me want to wretch.

"Are you still wanting my cock, _Lord_ Sesshomaru? Isn't this what you always wanted from me? We're both lords now…Doesn't it feel good to be fucked by a greater power?" He purred, sliding a hand up my back to my wet bangs and hair, moving it all out of the way to look at my flushed cheeks.

"H-hai…" I was going to be sick. This bastard! How dare he…how dare he make me just want him like this! Rapist! Bastard son! I do not want him!

His hand twisted in my hair and yanked my head up, pounding into my harder. He was ready to release, I could tell. The wild thrusts, the hair pulling…It was going to be so…

Kasturou roared loudly and slammed his hips hard, forcing his cock right into my prostate again and came. I found myself crying out as well, my own seed littering the sheets, causing my cheeks to redden more.

He growled and grunted and pulled himself out, letting me fall into the sheets and pelts. I looked back and bared my fangs as he smirked and redressed, fixing himself up before walking to the door. "It was nice to see you again, _Lord Sesshomaru.."_He purred before slamming the door and the room was dark once again.

Panting and pulling myself up, I knelt on the bed and got to work. I slipped my hands free of my obi and cleaned myself up, knotting my hair into a very messy bun before gathering my clothes into a pile and opening the garden doors. I fell to my knees and gagged before spewing a bit of my own acid and fluids, coughing and then vomiting once more.

I shook with anger and dragged myself back inside, slamming the doors shut as I wipped my mouth with the back of my hand and laid in the covers once more. I felt like shit, I wanted to leave, I wanted my ass to stop hurting so much too. I trembled and curled up and waited until the crack of dawn…

I wanted to forget, I wanted to drink, I wanted to fuck, I wanted to hunt.

But all of that was forgotten the moment the sun peeked through the shutters and I was out of the lands before Katsurou even knew…

I guess…even after you find someone else…someone to confide in and love and enjoy….you still can't forget the awfulness of demons. There are just some things you can't forget.


End file.
